Bride of darthon
by Fanfic productions
Summary: Darthon is brought back by the princess of mobius, Jen the hedgehog. When the two begin to have feelings, A dark evil rises to destroy Darthon. Will Darthon die or will he stop this evil forever. R
1. Chapter 1

**this is a little story I made for a friend. its the first story to star her character. and I hope she enjoys it cause I know I will. by the way this is kind of a sequel to darthon museum, which I haven't finished yet.**

* * *

it was over. he was dead and everyone knew it. the evil being known as darthon was finally dead. but what was to come next?

it was a mistake to bring him to the museum. just because he was torn up doesn't mean he was dead and I knew he wasn't dead.

those assholes. they thought they could handle him. the cocky bastards. they don't know what I plan. after all, you can't keep an ultimate lifeform down.

* * *

the museum was being rebuilt by the makers and the police searched for any of the remains of the monster named darthon. this time, he really was dead and everyone was glad that the nightmare was over... or was it? for more was yet to come.

one police officer looked under a few pieces of the building and he found... it! he gasped and prepared to say something until the someone appeared and hit the door, causing all the officers to jump and they look at the door and see her.

it was a pink hedgehog with long quills, a white dress and a black jacket on it.

hey, boys, she said.

its Jen, one officer said. he was obviously in love, even though he was human, nobody could resist her charms. even the diabolical eggman couldn't resist her beauty.

Jen walked in slowly. what has she come for? none of the cops knew. Jen walked up to the cop who had found darthon's remains.

man, he was really messed up. even Jen was disgusted by this creature but not for long.

I have come... for the hedgehog, she said as she grabbed darthon's mashed up body and she snapped her fingers, which made a bag appear, and she put him in it. the cops didn't do anything cause they were fascinated by her beauty.

alright, boys, she said. I have to go, but promise me this... don't forget me. she then teleports away and she returns to her castle.

Jen sighed and opened the castle doors.

**ok, sorry if this isn't very good but im trying as hard as I can. and this doesn't actually star any sonic characters except our fan made.**

**Jen belongs to thejenthehedgehog. check out her stuff and learn more about Jen. and be nice to me**


	2. Chapter 2

as soon as Jen entered her castle, she ran straight to her room, moving faster than the speed of light. she still had darthons remains in the sack and she was ready to bring him back.

Jen opened her bedroom door and locked it once she was in. then she opened the sack and took out the pieces of the burnt up hedgehog. man, they really did a number on him. Jen thought it was impossible to hurt this hedgehog. but it was indeed possible.

despite what you think, Jen thought this hedgehog was amazing. his powers and his look were incredible. ok his look wasn't right now but it will be better soon.

Jen put her hands on the hedgehogs stomach and they began glowing green. the hedgehogs quills began growing back to the size they were before. and the burn marks disappeared and his fur regrew to what it was before. and now he would come back... or she thought

darthons body didn't move one bit, much to Jen's annoyance. she began hitting darthon but no good. the hedgehog didn't move one bit. Jen's plan... had failed. Jen grabbed darthon and threw him to the side.

Jen sat on her bed and thought of what to do now that she couldn't get him. suddenly she heard a clanking noise and she noticed that darthon was gone. could he be live? Jen searched around the room but darthon was gone. she sat on her bed and thought

hey...

Jen turned and saw darthon standing there. his arms were crossed. his gloves and his rings were missing. Jen smiled at him as darthon just stood there.

**so darthon is back and badder than ever. but the main question is what will happen next. sorry there aren't any sonic character here but I'm gonna try and put some sonic characters in here. and be nice if you don't like it**


	3. Chapter 3

darthon just stared at Jen for what seemed like hours until Jen broke up the silence.

hello, she said slowly.

hi, he replied

how's it going, she continued

pretty good.

pretty good indeed

darthon looked around and saw lots of pictures of him and then he saw something valuable to him. the bone knife he lost when he was supposedly killed by the parents of Sarah and Billy. he chuckled at the time he killed both of them and didn't give a shit about the parents.

Jen chuckled a little but then darthon turned his head to her, causing her to stop laughing.

sorry, she said.

its okay, he said as he smiled at her. Jen seemed creeped out by this smile. she knew what he wanted. after all, she had been watching him for quite awhile. and she knew what he does for foo.

darthon attempts to use telekinesis to grab his bone knife but he couldn't.

shit, he thought. his powers were drained out. that means he couldn't kill this hedgehog. although she was attractive, darthon wanted something to eat. however he got an idea. the ultimate lifeform got a wonderfully, awful idea.

so what's your, he asked

Jen. Jen the hedgehog. the princess of Mobius.

a princess?

yes.

well that's just groovy to meet a princess of some kind of land.

Jen attempted to read his mind but darthon was, somehow protecting his mind from Jen.

attacking my mind. he asked. his plan will work perfectly now. hahahahahahahahahaha!

so what now, she asked.

darthon smiled again. how about you show me a tour around Mobius.

**ok, guys. sorry this chapter doesn't have any sonic characters but there will be soon. soon darthon will meet the gang**


	4. Chapter 4

Jen smiled. she couldn't help it. she had a great interest in darthon, although she knew what he was, she still had something inside her that was making her feel soft when she was around him. she said yes and they left.

_darthons pov..._

_we walked out of her castle. I could help but notice how beautiful she was. it was amazing. she looked at me and smiled a little._

_we walked a little bit more and I was really getting hungry and I wasn't at full power. and something was pulling me toward her in a way. it took quite awhile until suddenly I felt a strange wind and someone appeared in front of me._

_it was a blue hedgehog. I noticed the smirk on his face. he was staring at me_

_dude, he said. you look way past cool._

_thanks, I said slowly. I wasn't used to talking to blue hedgehogs._

_you kind of remind me of a black hedgehog, he continued. I didn't like people who looked like me. so once I meet this shadow I'm gonna teach him a lesson. _

_hi, Jen, he said before he left._

_then we went on another quest to some kind of ruins or whatever. and I saw a giant green emerald and a red echidna. and he was just staring at Jen. I knew he had a crush on her. I could tell and I chuckled and he looked at me._

_hey Jen, he said, ignoring me. who's he?_

_this is my friend, darthon, Jen said. _

_great. another guy into her. he doesn't look tough enough to be with you. I took that as an insult and I flipped him off. then he started getting mad ._

_calm down, Jen said._

_I could handle him, I said. then the red echidna began laughing. you couldn't even beat a human. I grew annoyed by this but I knew I wasn't strong enough to handle him yet. just you wait, red echidna. you will be my food. I smiled and then we left._

_we went to some kind of house and we entered. then suddenly a black and red hedgehog appeared out of nowhere. he had a rose in his hand._

_my sweet rose, he said as he gave Jen the rose and then he looked at me. who is this, he said. _

_this is darthon, she said. he glared at me and I could have swore I heard him say another fake. I glared at him back and said who are you._

_I'm shadow. shadow the hedgehog. the ultimate lifeform_

_I chuckled a little and he glared at me again, trying to frighten me but nobody frightens me. nobody._

_you don't look so ultimate to me, I said. he growled and tried to attack but Jen stops him._

_calm down, shaddie. he stopped and I laughed a little because he was saved by a girl. then he glared at me one more time but I glared right back. just you wait, shadow the not so ultimate lifeform. once I'm at full power I will finish him off._

_we went right back to the castle and went back into her room. I slept near the window._

_Jen came over to me and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush. I didn't plan to kill her anymore and I suddenly began falling in love but that didn't stop me from eating her own kind. after all I needed food._

_after she fell asleep I woke up and left the castle. I needed a victim. I killed quite a few people that night but somehow I didn't enjoy it. I still needed to eat to get power._

_no, please, the girl said but I ruthlessly snapped her neck and began eating her._

_after some more kills I returned to the castle and entered through the window with a high jump. I had my power back and I was ready for anything._

**_ok. that will be all for this chapter. I hope you liked it and I added some sonic characters and be nice if you don't like it. bye_**


	5. Chapter 5

shadow walked in the castle. he had something behind him. you may not know what it is but I do.

he walked p to Jen's door. as he was about to answer he heard voices. one was Jen's and the other was... darthon

back for another round, he whispered. he opened the door but it wasn't enough for them to find out and he saw them hugging.

he gasped and ran out the door on his air shoes.

_later..._

you saw what, sonic asked loudly.

I saw Jen hugging that faker.

we gotta do something before they get married, silver said. sonic looked at shadow and said, why were you even going to Jen's castle without us.

shadow looked down and pulled out a little black box(**I think you know what it is now)**

sonic and silver gasped. shadow was going to propose to Jen

you son of a bitch, sonic yelled and attempted to attack shadow but silver stops him. shadow looked down sadly. I'm sorry, he said. this really shocked sonic and silver. shadow had never said this to them, especially sonic.

so what are we gonna do, sonic asked.

we gotta stop that faker, shadow said confidently.

**so sonic, shadow and silver now know of darthons return and now they plan to stop him once and for all but will it be enough? find out on the next exciting chapter of Bride of darthon**


	6. Chapter 6

darthon jumped out of Jens window but when he landed, something hit him from behind . he turned around and saw shadow, sonic, silver, knuckles and Amy.

oh great, he said.

its over, darthon, shadow said darkly. he really didn't know what he was up against.

you're to weak to be with her, knuckles said toughly. he tries to attack darthon but darthon suddenly catches knuckles fist.

what?!

sorry, knux. but things have changed since we last met. and this time you won't be so cocky. darthon kicks knuckles in the face which sends him flying.

Amy pulls out her hammer but darthon easily avoids it.( darthon is very agile and fast and considering the size of Amy's hammer, its a pretty slow weapon) darthon kicks it away and pulls out his bone knife.

now you guys don't wanna fuck with the ultimate lifeform. shadow scoffed at this and said, you're nothing but a another faker. he looked back at sonic and then back at darthon. he prepared to attack until Jen appears. she looked really pissed.

why are you all fighting?! shadow went to his knees and said, my sweet rose we were only trying to deal with this faker. I don't even know how he got here!

that's because I brought him back, Jen said.

what, they all said surprised. how could you bring him back. shadow asked.

because I like him. I like you all too but it sometimes gets boring when all you do is sit in a castle and rule a planet.

I understand, the hedgehog lied. he really didn't want her to spend time with faker the second.

**how will shadow and the others get used to it? what will happen with darthon and jen? find out on the next chapter of bride of darthon. bye**


	7. Chapter 7

as the gang left, darthon and Jen went back to her castle.

darthon: man those guy are pathetic. wouldn't you agree?

Jen: don't call insult them. one of them is my sister.

darthon: oh I was wondering why that pathetic whore looked like you.

Jen: please stop.

darthon: it brings back memories of when I was younger.

Jen: can you talk about it?

darthon: sure.

_flashback..._

a scientist was working on a special project. then he got a call from someone. he already knew who it was.

?: ivan williams. we know of your plan and we do not approve of it. your contract ends. we have been watching you for 3 months and we have discovered of your rebellion against us. if you do not terminate this project we will do it our self.

the phone ended and ivan sighed. he didn't want to give up. he wanted to teach those assholes and then the world his little project but it wont be a hero. it will be much much worse.

he looks at his project. it looked like your average hedgehog. but this hedgehog was black and orange. and soon he will become bigger and stronger.

ivan: rest now... son. soon your full potential will be unlocked and we can wreak havek on this planet.

_three days later..._

the hedgehog was bigger but not much.

ivan: I'm almost finished.

suddenly a smoke bomb burst threw the window. ivan began coughing and lots of soldiers came threw.

?: ivan williams! surrender now or we'll shoot!

Ivan: I can bring peace to this world! just give me a chance!

?: we know of your plan and now it all ends!

Ivan: no...

?: then it ends now. fire!

the soldiers shot Ivan several times to the point where he is dead but he manages to get up and pull a lever.

which sends the pod with the hedgehog in it sent flying into the forest.

the general looks up and then at the soldiers.

general: alright, men. we have a dangerous being on the loose! and we will not rest until he is dead! you got that?!

soldiers: yes sir!

deep in the forest the creature broke out of the pod to begin its new life in the forest.

_flashback ends..._

Jen: so that's it?

darthon: yep. those soldiers really didn't know what they were getting themselves into. ah, it sure brings back memories especially when I killed the general after 1o years.

Jen looked at him and smiled. she knew he wasn't telling the whole story but she would get it out of him eventually.

**hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading. bye.**


	8. The mysterious cuff

several days went by as darthon and Jen continued to hang out. Jen knew that darthon hadn't told his entire story. But she knew she would get it out of him eventually. However little did either of them know that an old friend of darthon had learned that he wasn't doing what he was supposed to do.

Jen: alright. I'm going to take a shower. i'll be back in a few minutes.

Jen leaves the human eating hedgehog and went to her shower. Darthon continued thinking of his past. something was telling him to kill her but he ignored it until...

?: Darthon...

Darthon looked around but nobody was there. So he ignored it and closed his eyes. But the voice continued.

?: this wasn't what you were supposed to do, darthon.

Darthon opened his eyes and stands up. He knew who this was.

Darthon: it can't be

?: oh. But it is, darthon. I've come to scold you! I told you what you were supposed to do. Kill anyone you see but no. YOU DISOBEYED ME!

Darthon: leave me alone!

?: what's the matter, darthon. You are the ultimate lifeform destined to destroy all life. Well it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, son. I'll kill you're girlfriend to show you that YOU SHALL NOT LOVE ANYONE.

Darthon: you leave her alone!

?: what are you gonna do about it? You cannot tell me what to do... Son. but i'll give her a break and have some fun with you. You shouldn't have disobeyed me, child. I gave you life and I can take it away just as easily!

Darthon: no!

Darthon felt a sharp pain in his head and he fell to the ground and he couldn't breathe.

?: get the cuff at my lab or else I will kill her myself! Got it?!

Darthon: yes, father.

the pain stopped. Darthon gets up and grasps his head. He had to get to his fathers lab and get the cuff.

unknown to him, shadow had been watching him from the window...

Shadow: now what is that faker up to?

meanwhile...

Benson: are you sure this is his birth place?

Rigby: yes, yes I'm sure!

mordecai: how did you know about this place?

Rigby: I don't think I wanna tell.

Mordecai: just tell me!

Rigby: I kind of stole from Benson's file cabinet!

Benson: YOU WHAT?!

rigby: I'm sorry, man. I was just curious.

Benson: we'll talk about this later.

the 3 entered the lab.

Mordecai and Rigby: woooooah.

Rigby: this place is awesome!

Mordecai: yeah but its so dusty

Benson: now let's look around for something's about this ultimate lifeform thing.

the 3 looked around until...

Rigby: guys! Guy! Come check this out!

Mordecai and benson noticed what he had.

Benson: what is that?

Mordecai: it looks like some kind of cuff.

Rigby: it looks so cool.

the cuff was covered in several different buttons and colors. It was really cool.

Benson: what do you think it does?

Mordecai: I don't know.

suddenly a black and red hedgehog appeared right in front of them

Mordecai: who are you?

Shadow: shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform. and I have come for the cuff.

Benson: why? What does it do?

Shadow: I don't know but I heard Darthon talk about some kind of cuff an. This must be what it is. Just give it to me already. I have to stop faker from getting to Jen.

all 3: Jen?!

Shadow: that's right now hand it over.

Mordecai: no. We are coming with you.

Shadow: look I don't think...

Mordecai: Jen is our friend. We aren't gonna let her be with some other guy. Now just let us please come with you.

Shadow sighed.

Shadow: fine but you better do what I say.

all 3: alright.

shadow: alright. CHAOS CONTROL!

****all 4 of them teleport as the doors open. The black and orange entered and looked around but the cuff was gone

Darthon: nooooooooooo!

**what does the mysterious cuff do and what will happen to darthon and Jen? Find out on the next exciting chapter of bride of darthon. And go check out thejenthehedgehog's page to learn more about Jen. I own darthon and Jen is owned by my beautiful girlfriend. Bye!**


	9. Pain and suffering

Darthon went back to the castle on mobius. He knew what was to come. The torture.

?: WHERE IS IT?!

Darthon: I don't know! It's gone! Someone found it before me!

?: I find that hard to believe! My lab is abandoned. now it's time for pain!

Darthon suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

?: Im going to torture you until you cry!

Darthon yelled in pain and he couldn't breathe.

Darthon: stop...

Darthon was being choked so much it was hard to hear him but the voice heard him.

?: I expected you to be stronger! You are the ultimate lifeform destined to Destroy all life but no... YOU SHOW MERCY TO OTHER PEOPLE! you disappoint Me, son.

Darthon: you can't do this, Ivan.

ivan: oh but I can. i watched you after my death. I saw you grow up into a powerful hedgehog. You killed many. You have failed me twice. There is no reason for you to live. Your destiny is ruined. YOU FUCKED IT UP! Destiny is not something to deny and you did. now DIE!

Darthon: NO!

meanwhile...

Jen: where's Darthon?

servant: I don't know, my lord. I haven't see since for quite awhile.

Jen: maybe I can sense his life energy.

Jen attempts to but she can't sense anything. her mouth dropped in shock.

Jen: no! I refuse to believe it! ill find him!

Jen teleports out for her castle to try and find Darthon. But she knew that he was already gone.

**ok. This was a very random chapter. anyway, what will happen to Darthon. Will Jen find him or will Darthon meet his demise. review please. That would be very nice**


	10. Finding Darthon

Jen continued searching through mobius But she knew he wasn't there. She teleported to earth and began concentrating. And finally she sensed a weak life energy. She immediatly teleported to it...

_in the lab..._

Ivan: I've done it! IT IS ALIVE!

_Ivan turned to the ruined Darthon into the chamber with lots of disappointment in his face._

_Ivan: I thought from the first moment I began working on you, I thought I had a son but... No. You just couldn't live up to your Father. No son could ever._

_Ivan turned away, laughing._

_Darthon managed to open one of his eyes. He Couldn't move. _

_?: Darthon._

_Darthon knew that voice instantly and managed to say something._

_Darthon: Jen..._

_Jen: my god what has he done to you?_

_Darthon couldn't say anything as his body was to weak and he fell asleep._

_Jen: Darthon. Wake up_

_Ivan: how romantic. Darthon being saved by a female hedgehog. he failed me again. Do you think turning invisible would help? I have the power to sense life energy._

_knowing she was discovered, Jen quickly reappeared._

_Ivan: ah, you look familiar. Jen, isn't it? I've heard so much about you and you call yourself a princess. princesses are supposed to be meak and helpless. Darthon being saved by a princess makes me wanna laugh but I'm disappointEd at myself for making him weak. And YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!_

_Jen suddenly felt something grip around her neck and tried to free herself instantly but with little success._

_Ivan: it is pointless to resist, child. I've become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Hahaha!_

_Jen: no!_

_Jen suddenly broke free, surprising Ivan._

_Ivan: what?! How?!_

_Jen: you don't know me well. I am Jen. The most powerful hedgehog in the galaxy!_

_Ivan: you can't destroy me. I'm the dark spirit of this world._

_Jen suddenly pulled out a strange metal and punched Ivan in the face._

_Ivan: I know that kind of metal. Something to hit ghosts. Impressive. So you can destroy me but my legacy will continue as long as that rodent Darthon is alive. Hahaha_

_Jen: oh. WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!_

_Jen rapidly hit Ivan and her hands started growing green._

_Jen: now DIE!_

_Jen blasted him with the strange beam, sending him to hell._

_Jen smashed the chamber, freeing Darthon._

_Jen: Darthon. Oh my god!_

_Jen put her finger on his wrist and attempted to find out if he was still alive. HE WAS!_

_Jen began using her powers to bring him life but he was to badly injured._

_Jen: I gotta get you to a hospital!_

_meanwhile..._

_Shadow: I feel something strange from this cuff. _

_Mordecai: what?! Come on, dude. Tell us. _

_Shadow: I don't know but I feel like something is coming from this. Lots of power. _

_Benson: where are we going again?_

_Shadow: to Jen's castle. You do want to see her so you will._

_Rigby: yes, we do!_

_the 4 entered the castle but nobody was there._

_Shadow: what?!_

_Benson: so this is her castle. Then where is she?!_

_Shadow: she's not here. _

_Rigby: HE'S LYING!._

_Shadow: you can think what you want. I don't really care._

_Mordecai: just tell us where we can find Jen._

_Shadow: I can sense her life energy at the hospital. _

_Benson: alright. Lets go!_

_Shadow: alright, CHAOS CONTROL! _

**_alright, this was for my girlfriend and my fans. So now things really start to get interesting. And by the way I better get this done before the anniversary. R&R. Bye! _**


	11. Reuniting and mysterious storm

the strange small wet hedgehog came out of the remains of the lab. he looked like any normal hedgehog should. BUT he had a strange blue streak on him. As he started walking out he heard a voice in his head, saying.

_storm, you are my ultimate lifeform. You were created to be superior to my failed experiment. Darthon. You must do what I couldn't. turn this world into a hellzone. The power of thunder is in you. Destroy Darthon. Show how superior you are to him. no holding back. You are the last of my creations. You are the true ultimate lifeform._

_the_ small hedgehog began to grow. His powers rising. And when he was at full size he threw his hands into the air. And suddenly it started to storm. The lightning hit his hands and he absorbed More and more. And suddenly his body flew into the air, turned into lightning and disappeared in a bright flash.

_meanwhile..._

Mordecaim Rigby, Benson and shadow teleported instantly into the room where Jen was.

Jen, shadow whispered. Jen instantly looked up and saw all 4 of them. Her mouth dropped in shock. Guy!

Shadow smiled but then he noticed Darthon laying there. hmph, he said. Pathetic weakling. If Jen wasn't here, I would finish you off Because I am the ultimate lifeform.

Shadow turned to Jen and prepared to hand her the cuff until suddenly they all felt an earthquake. What the hell is going on, Mordecai yelled.

earthquake, Jen said calmly. And suddenly the power went off. a mobian nurse came in And said, princess. some of our sick patients rely on our equipment and now the power is out and they're dying! We need your help!

Jen summoned her emerald and it started glowing very brightly, giving the Hospital power again. That should help for awhile, Jen said. The mobian nurse sighed. there also have been sights of a strange black cloud Destroying the city. Jen looked at shadow and saieve you've gotta stop this strange storm. I'll stay here and take care of Darthon.

hmph. I don't know why you care about that weakling but I'll do this for you. CHAOS CONTROL!

Jen looked at Darthon and sighed.

**who is this strange hedgehog? What is causing this strange weather and will Darthon come out of his coma? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Bride of Darthon. Peace.**


End file.
